


Out Of The Corner Of Her Eye

by Sheytune



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheytune/pseuds/Sheytune
Summary: Post-EndgameShe keeps seeing him out of the corner of her eye.





	Out Of The Corner Of Her Eye

Twenty-five years after he plunged that plane into the ocean, she’s still surprised when she sees him out of the corner of her eye.

It shouldn’t happen. She knows better than anyone that Steve Rogers has been consigned to a watery grave. He’s not ten feet ahead of her in a crowd of people, turning the next corner when she leaves the dry cleaner, or lurking in the shadows of her dark office. 

She’d have thought that by now her brain would have stopped playing these tricks on her. She has a husband she loves, children, and a demanding job. Her brain should be too busy to think of Steve – and usually it is. But then she’ll turn her head and see him again, just for a split second, and she’s exhilarated, thrilled that the man she loved so long ago is alive and well.

She knows he’s not – no one could have survived a day in those icy waters, let alone a quarter century – and who she is, the happy, purposeful life she’s built in his absence, would be shaken to the core if she ran into him in the street.

It’ll never happen.

And she’ll regret it forever.


End file.
